


Harry Potter and the Loss of Virginity

by Captain_GiganticScorpion



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_GiganticScorpion/pseuds/Captain_GiganticScorpion
Summary: The first times of Harry and co.
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849876
Kudos: 25





	Harry Potter and the Loss of Virginity

1\. Fred Weasley

The entire room was flooded with red and gold. Lee was whooping in one of his ears and George clapping in the other, but Fred's attention was on his fellow players the other side of Wood, who was still marveling at the trophy in his hands. Fred clasped him on the shoulder as he crossed the room to where Angelina, Alicia and Katie were sipping butterbeer, their faces marked with red stripes on their cheeks, grins splitting their faces from ear to ear. "Isn't this a party and a half?" he joked lowly as Katie was swooped away by three girls in her year. They were younger than he was and giggly, a phase he prayed Ginny would never go through, but Angelina and Alicia nodded. Fred raised his bottle, which they clanked their own against as they watched Wood hoist Harry onto his shoulders.

"That looks dangerous," Alicia muttered. "How much has he had to drink?" 

"Harry? Nothing," Fred replied seriously.

"You know full well I mean Oliver," Alicia scoffed. Fred smirked.

"Oh, really? I think he's had a few fire whiskeys. Not too many, though, as he needs to meet McGonagall soon to give her the cup." 

"Can't we keep it over night?" Angelina puzzled. Fred shrugged. 

Fred was not left with the girls alone for long before George and Lee came bounding over. Fred didn't mind, he wanted to celebrate with them, didn't he? Nevertheless, he found himself thrilled when they rushed off to their dormitory to search for snacks. "Why don't we go to the kitchen?" Fred suggested. "Get a round of juice to sober everyone up?" Angelina chuckled.

"Yeah, alright," she sighed.

"This way m'lady," Fred said as he lead the way towards the portrait hole. 

Fred liked Angelina. He knew this. George knew this. He would be very much surprised if Lee didn't know this, but he was unsure if Angelina knew this, so he was surprised when as they turned the corridor towards the Great Hall she pecked his cheek. "How much have you had?" he chuckled.

"Not enough to blame this on the alcohol," Angelina replied, before offering him a real kiss. Fred kissed back with earnest, his freckled hands running through her hair as the smell of her teatree shampoo hit his face. She reminded him of the summertime and he never wanted it to end, but he supposed that at some point that he needed to breathe, so he reluctantly pulled back.

"What do you say we have another bottle and see what we _can_ blame on the whiskey?" he suggested lowly.

"Who said we need something to blame?" Angelina whispered as she fisted the front of his shirt and kissed him again. Fred saw no reason to argue with that and let her pull him into Filch's cupboard, praying that the caretaker would not need to enter. 

It took no time at all for them to be half naked and dry humping as Angelina's long fingernails scratched over his chest. He tensed as they reached his erect nipples and sighed again as she kissed his nose. Angelina ran a hand up his arm and over his bicep as she let his hand slowly trail down to her trousers. "This okay?" he whispered as he went to take them off. She nodded and reached for his belt. 

Fred couldn't remember being so hard as Angelina ran a finger along the underside of his cock as he kicked off his boots. He bit the inside of his cheek to exercise some self control as she backed away. "You-you want this?" he asked, his thumbs playing with her waistband. Angelina nodded. Without a word, Fred pulled down her boyshorts and slipped to his knees, kissing along her thighs. 

Angelina wrapped him into a tight kiss as she pushed him backwards until he hit a wall. He let her control his movements as he slipped down to the floor. "Do we-do we need anything?" he whispered. Angelina shook her head.

"Potion," she whispered hurriedly, before latching her mouth onto his again.

"Oh yes," he moaned into her as she lowered herself onto him. He twitched in anticipation as the warmth spread along his cock. "Gonna ride me?" he asked, his eyes dancing as she broke the kiss. He could tell that she wanted to laugh, but she didn't as she began to raise her hips and lower them back down again. Fred thought that he was in heaven. 

They finished in unison, worn out and sweaty in the corner of the room. Fred massaged her hips as she pulled herself away and slumped onto the floor between his legs, her head against his chest. He wasn't much bigger than she was, but they found that it worked. "We- we should get back before someone comes looking for us," she whispered. Fred whole-heartedly agreed, but couldn't will himself to move. 

* * *

2\. George Weasley

The Yule Ball was far from the best night of George's life; Angelina and Fred were fighting so he and Alicia had to sit at their table and watch them and he couldn't even get a kick out of teasing Percy as he was annoyed at them for attempting to get Ludo Bagman to pay what _he_ owed _them_ , the scoundrel. It was safe to say that George was more than happy to leave the Great Hall when Alicia took his hand after seeing Katie leave. "These dances aren't half as glamorous as we were made to think," she tutted. George nodded in agreement. "It's a shame to head in so soon, though, right?"

"My brother once told me that the most romantic spot on the grounds is down by the lake in the dead of night," George muttered. "'Parently there's a perfect view of the night's sky down there."

"Lead the way," Alicia chuckled. 

George decided that he'd have to give Bill at least ten galleons as his tongue explored Alicia's hot mouth as the girl moaned into him. They were hidden among the trees, watching the Beauxbatons horses graze outside Hagrid's as he felt her hand slither into the trousers of his robes. George struggled not to bite her lip as she began to run her fingers along his shaft. He decided to repay the favour and slowly lowered his hand below her dress so he could push against her underwear. He was certain had he not been sucking her tongue into his mouth that she would have yelped. 

Before long, George had rolled them over so Alicia was on her back with him leaning over her. Her underwear was at her ankles and his fingers were running over her clit as she jerked his more than hard cock, the trousers of his robes be damned. He was panting as he broke the kiss and smiled at her. They didn't say a word before she pulled him down, lips on his again, shifting slightly to give him access to line himself up. Her hand was still at his base, slowly helping him slide into her until fully seated. He groaned into her mouth as she bit his tongue lightly. George felt her shudder under him as he slowly began to move, not even caring if other students were to near the lake as he broke the kiss and began to kiss along her neck, panting as he did so. "Oh, oh, oh," moaned Alicia into his ear as she pulled on his hair. George grinned triumphantly as he felt her tighten around him, body shaking as she came down from her high. George forced himself to slowly pull back and take himself into his hand so he could finish onto the ground. With one swoop of his wand, he put his clothes right and cleared the mess as Alicia ran a hand through her hair. "Wow," she said slowly. George grinned again. Perhaps the Yule Ball wasn't so bad for George after all. 

* * *

3\. Ron Weasley

Ron had always expected to be in a relationship when he lost his virginity. He thought maybe it would be somewhere romantic with a girl he was really in love with. Instead, he was slightly tipsy in the back of a Charms classroom watching his cock slowly slip past Lavender Brown's lips as she knelt on the floor in front of him, the high from their quidditch win not yet subsided. 

He bit his knuckles to stop himself from moaning as Lavender took the rest of him into her mouth. She was confident and she had a very talented tongue and he wondered if she had had prior experience. Of course, he had heard Seamus boast about what he claimed happened after the Yule Ball, but nobody ever believed him. Ron was doubting his judgement as Lavender began to bob her head along him, spit trickling down her chin as she huffed through her nose, one hand at his base, the other massaging his balls. Ron tried to use his second hand to massage her head encouragingly, but he ended up pulling her hair as she swirled her tongue over his head. 

Lavender pulled away and rose to her feet with Ron's erect dick still between them. She took him into her hand and smiled. Ron kissed her, his tongue forcing his way into her mouth as her second hand wrapped around him and lightly patted his arse. Ron groaned into her as Lavender began to suck on his tongue and released his cock so she could grip his belt. Ron helped her shed his quidditch robes and her own dress, before he spun them around so she was bending over the edge of the desk and he was leaning over her, kissing the bottom of her neck. Lavender moaned as his hands ran down her back before he took himself into his fist and lined them up. Lavender let out a sultry moan as he pulled back again, only to re-enter and jerk his hips forward to hit that spot inside of her that caused her to melt onto the desk. "What if-if we get caught?" Ron wondered aloud. 

"We won't," Lavender replied, gripping the desk in front of her. Ron wished he could see her face as he pumped his hips to meet her, but kissed one of her shoulders and sighed. 

"So-so good," he moaned. Lavender mumbled something in agreement as she brought her own hand to tickle her clit. Ron continued to pepper her shoulders and back in soft pecks as he began to increase his thrusts. "Are-are you nearly-"

"Oh, yeah," Lavender groaned. Ron quickened his pace again and before long Lavender was spent over the edge of the desk. Ron pulled back, allowing her time to sit up gingerly, and smiled down at her.

"That was-was-wow," he said, smirking. Lavender said nothing and slid down to her knees again, taking his angry looking dick into her hot mouth and humming around him. In no time at all, Ron was finishing there and then, his legs shaking as he emptied into her mouth. Lavender licked her lips and twirled her tongue over the head of his sensitive dick as Ron shuddered. Lavender winked as they retrieved their clothes. 

* * *

4\. Ginny Weasley

Ginny's first kiss was not perfect. It was with Michael Corner under the mistletoe in Hogsmead when she was fourteen, although it had almost been with Neville the year before when he failed to peck her on the cheek, but she managed to duck just in time. Ginny remembered him awkwardly demanding a handjob in Hogsmead later that year, which she refused, only to agree to give him one after a DA meeting in the room of requirement anyway. Michael Corner was not the best partner for Ginny, way too interested in his own pleasure to pay any attention to her.

It was Dean who finally did it, in the end. She supposed she always thought it may be Harry, but no. She was fifteen and laying on a sofa in the room of requirement as Dean's tongue slowly explored her clit, sending shivers through her body. She had thought he would have been spent considering the blow job she had already given him, the result of which still lingering in her mouth as he kissed her, but no. Dean smiled down at her. "Are-are you ready?" he asked. Ginny raised an eyebrow. Dean coughed and glanced down at his dick, which was erect again and close to her. Ginny nodded wordlessly and braced herself as Dean sunk into her. It hurt more than she had expected as she stretched around him, until he was buried inside of her. He wasted no time at all before he began rolling his hips, kissing up her arm or wherever he could press his lips to. At first, Ginny was unsure what the fuss was about as the stretch didn't feel remotely comfortable, until he pumped his hips harder and he hit just the right spot, jolting electricity through her body. 

Ginny was practically purring into Dean's ear as he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pecked his cheeks as he sucked on the nape of her neck and continued to thrust into her. She could tell that he was losing his self-control as he shut his eyes and his thrusts became erratic. Nevertheless, he was pressing on that spot just right and before long Ginny forgot where she was as her orgasm consumed her body. She didn't even feel Dean finishing, spraying all over her stomach, as she panted against the wall. Dean shot her a lop-sided smile as he reached for the newly appeared towel to clean her down. "If only there was a shower," she muttered, before a cubicle appeared. Dean chuckled. 

* * *

5\. Harry Potter

Harry's life had been too hectic for him to really care about his status as a virgin throughout his teen years. He had been surprised enough when Cho had kissed him for the first time, despite the pressure against Umbridge and the threat of war which plagued his mind. He had even been shocked by the euphoria of the quidditch cup that had led him to kissing Ginny for the first time despite the doom of a death eater looming in the castle ever present in his mind. As he looked back on it, Harry couldn't blame himself for not rolling around in the sheets more when at school. 

He was eighteen when it finally happened. It was a few months after the war and he was staying in a small room at the Leaky Cauldron, not yet ready to return to Grimmauld Place. He and Ginny had been unofficially dating for some time, with her meeting him in Diagon Alley more often than not, although Mrs. Weasley insisted that he visited the Burrow for dinner at least once a week, where they'd pretend that nothing was going on and she was simply his friend's sister. The Weasleys were still dealing with the loss of Fred and Harry felt like an intruder when he was there, but he knew Hermione did too and he couldn't leave her alone as Mrs. Weasley pestered her and Ron for information on their budding romance, a distraction from the deaths that had controlled their lives thus far, so whenever she was headed over, he agreed to accompany her. 

This time was different. Ginny had a week left before she was due to return to Hogwarts and Mrs. Weasley was clearly anxious about her departure. Mr Weasley and Percy had had to do overtime at the ministry as they prepared for the re-opening of the school and George was restocking in Diagon Alley, so the Burrow was quieter than usual. Bill and Fleur were lounging in the living room in front of the empty fire place when Harry and Hermione arrived, each with a bouquet of flowers for Mrs. Weasley, who was scuttling around the kitchen. Ginny bounded downstairs in search of Mr Weasley as Hermione placed the flowers in glasses of water. Mrs. Weasley reminded her daughter that her husband was still at work and Ginny huffed. "My trunk broke again," she puffed. She watched Ron enter the room and take Hermione's hand in his. "Want to help me fix it, Harry?" she asked, "since nobody else will?"

"Oh, okay," Harry replied awkwardly. 

"Good," Ginny said. 

Ginny locked her door and pushed Harry onto the bed, wasting no time at all in shedding him of his trousers. "Uh... Ginny, what?" he asked, as she dropped to the floor and began to run her fingers over the soft skin of his hardening dick. 

"After next week, it'll be _months_ until I see you," she sighed. "I can't wait that long."

"I could-I could always come and visit at Hogsmead," Harry told her, before he shut his eyes as she blew hot air over the head of his dick. Ginny smiled at his reaction and slowly took the head into her mouth. Harry grunted, fisting the sheets of the bed as Ginny bobbed her head, his dick slipping through her lips elegantly. "Per-perfect, Ginny," he rasped out. Ginny chuckled around him, sending vibrations along his dick. 

Harry watched in awe as Ginny rid herself of her clothes and cast a silencing spell on the door. She tweaked her own nipples and pushed her tits together, before she lowered herself onto Harry's dick, which was still poking out between the hole in his boxers. She fisted his shirt as she attempted to give herself leverage and smirked as he brought his hands up to massage her round tits himself. "Gorgeous," he muttered, kissing her hand softly as she quickened her movements. Harry was close enough as it was after the blow job that it didn't take long before he was grunting and spilling into her. Ginny kissed him lightly before she removed herself. "Do-do you want me to-to help you?" he offered sheepishly as Ginny began to collect her clothes.

"No," she sighed. "I just wanted to do that." Harry stared, mouth agape at her, and smiled.

* * *

6\. Hermione Granger

Hermione was not the type of girl her classmates had been eager to court, nor was she impressed by many of them. She had high standards, she knew this, and she was a little shy in the realm of dating but she was not willing to compromise them for anyone. Victor had been a surprise, albeit a welcome one. He had been slow, not even forcing her to kiss him until she was ready, but she was fifteen and he was an international sports star and it wasn't meant to be. She was the know-it-all, the girl with the buck teeth, so she did not spend her teen years expecting many boys to be seeking her out. Not that she cared, of course, there were more pressing matters to life than sex, although as she turned nineteen she couldn't help but feel as if she had missed out on something. 

It was nearing Christmas and Ron was not home much as he and George were struggling to meet demands at the shop in London. They were living at the Burrow after deciding rent at The Leaky Cauldron was too expensive for two recent graduates to cover, but Hermione found herself often alone with Mrs. Weasley. Ginny had returned to Hogwarts and had announced that she would be staying there for the Christmas break to console grieving friends and Hermione couldn't do anything but support her for that. Bill and Fleur had returned to Shell Cottage and Percy had returned to his flat in London, not far from Harry's new flat, so when Mr Weasley, George and Ron were out, Hermione was alone with her boyfriend's mother. 

They would stay up in the kitchen waiting for them to return, deja vu from the war kicking in, hoping that they would be safe although knowing that there was no longer a threat. Ron would wrap her in his tired arms and they would sit on the floor of his room sipping cocoa until Hermione was tired enough to retreat to the bed in Percy's old room she had been given. "Stay tonight," Ron whispered as he took one of her hands in his to warm her up. Hermione sighed. "There's enough room," he pressed. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip; she didn't really know what reservations she had about sharing a bed with Ron, but she felt as if that was substantial in some way and as if it was supposed to mean something. He grinned at her and pecked her cheek as he waved his wand to refill the mugs and let his arm fall around her shoulders. 

Hermione liked being in bed with Ron. It was warm, although his attic room was freezing, and they kept each other wrapped up in their arms. Hermione smiled as Ron kissed her and ran a hand through her hair. "Life is so tiring sometimes," he whispered into her ear. Hermione nodded in agreement. "George has me stacking shelves and unpacking boxes for hours, just to decide he doesn't like it so I have to start again. Every parent has the story of a lost child and I don't know what to tell them."

"I know what you mean," Hermione sighed. "At the ministry, everyone has at least one person to miss this year and that's all they ever think about. Nobody ever thinks about _now_ I suppose because we never expected to get here, so we can't just have a moment to _be_."

"We can be in this moment," Ron said earnestly, kissing under her ear. Hermione raised an eyebrow and giggled as Ron's cold hands ran down her back and towards the waistband of her pyjamas. His fingers snaked down and lightly brushed between her folds before his thumb stopped over her clit. Hermione moaned into a kiss. 

Ron was thicker than she had expected, and heavier. He was pushing his weight against her as he rolled his hips, his thumb desperately assaulting her clit as he pumped inside of her to reach that spot. Hermione jolted, but found herself fighting for dominance with Ron when he pushed down against her again. She pushed her hips up to meet his, both of them groaning into the other's mouth, so she kept up with his pace until he finished into the condom. 


End file.
